Wilton
Population: 5,400, Size: 89 acres Wealth: 810,000 gp. Max value for sale: 1,782 gp. Max pawn value: 9,450 gp Demographics: Human (74%), Halfling (12%), Elf (8%), Gnome (2%), Dwarf (2%), Half-Orc (1%), Half-Elf (1%) Barrcaster features many verdant parks and orchards, and is known for its artists and writers. The ruler is a feared tyrant. Half-Elf oppress the majority races. Shops Tavern: The Hallowed Fry Owner: Alaine Hilltopple, Female Halfling Details Location: In a temple ward. The street outside has a pickpocket looking for marks. Description: The tavern is a log tower, with a blue tile roof and overgrown hedges. It contains an empty cage and tightly packed tables and chairs. Specials: Triceratops Steamed Bun with Barley Biscuits and a Tankard of Ale (5 sp) Goose Steamed Bun with Sharp Cheese and a Tankard of Cider (5 sp) Lamb Casserole with Bread (4 sp) Other Patrons: Emma Malcord, Female Human Details Katha LaHood, Female Human Details Gal Siadon, Male Elf Details Jan Drovens, Female Human Details Theobald McLeaf, Male Human Details Diggory O'Leary, Male Human Details Blacksmith: The Hot Chappe Owner: Avela L'Fondant, Female Human Details Location: In the artisan's district. The street outside is shaded by colorful trees. Description: The blacksmith is a timber and brick two-storey building, with several shuttered windows and dead hedges. It contains a small wood oven and chains and wires hanging on the walls. Rustic and known for great service. Specials: Splint Armor (phb 145) (191 gp) Sword of Vengeance (dmg 206) (1,377 gp) Weapon, +1 (dmg 213) (929 gp) Other Patrons: Falkrunn Stoutal, Female Dwarf Details Jill Wildheadow, Male Halfling Details Avice Jordan, Female Human Details Geodorick Hans, Male Human Details Alchemist: Berebold's Infusion Owner: Berebold Rolan, Male Human Details Location: In a market district. The street outside is shaded by large trees. Description: The alchemist is a plaster cabin, with a gray shingled roof and dwarven-crafted iron furniture. It was once a barracks, and has a collection of arms and armor. It contains large persian rugs on the floor and a big beanbag chair with hookah. Specials: Potion of Climbing (dmg 187) (50 gp) Potion of Greater Healing (dmg 187) (143 gp) Philter of Love (dmg 184) (90 gp) Other Patrons: Ulfgar Bigtoe, Male Dwarf Details Enialis Horineth, Male Elf Details Eva Tealcolms, Female Human Details Aldous Smith, Male Human Details General Store: West Embassy Stream Owner: Grisella Zhou, Female Human Details Location: In the middle of the slums. The street outside is filled with the smell of damp earth. Description: The general store is a timber framed tower, with a red tile roof and dwarven-crafted iron furniture. It contains a number of crates stacked along the back wall and the walls are covered in shelves full of supplies. The owner also offers a private bathhouse to certain guests. Specials: Shovel (phb 150) (2 gp) Signet Ring (phb 150) (5 gp) Mirror, Steel (phb 150) (5 gp) Other Patrons: Geva Mundoval, Female Human Details Engong Feeny, Female Half-Orc Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Aldo Toti, Male Human Details The house is a adobe simple building, with a gray shingled roof and a small enclosed deck. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest, along with a dresser on the far wall. In one corner is a hearth with a cauldron over the fire. Cured meats are hung in bundles from the rafters. Category:Settlements